Falling For You
by Breaking.Down.Slowly
Summary: They were his family, a family he hoped to expand further. But for now, things we’re perfect as they were." BxE All-Human One-Shot


_Just another little oneshot. I really like this one, it's beautiful._

_And to make things clear: This is an ALL HUMAN one-shot!_

Disclaimer: Don't own, simple as that

"Grandma!" The little boy called, his brown hair shaking wildly around.

"Grandma! Wait for me Edward!" The little girl called after him, her longer, bronze hair flew in the early-morning breeze as she ran.

"Oh, there are my little loves! How was your visit with daddy?" The young woman with caramel hair and hazel eyes asked.

"It was good, but he still seemed so sad about mommy." The little boy, Edward Junior, answered his grandma.

"We asked if we could meet mommy, but he said no." The little girl pouted.

"Now Elizabeth, Edward, you know that daddy will bring mommy home when you can meet her. She's still too sick to be with you guys." The woman explained.

"Did I hear my two favorite kids out here?" A short, skinny, spiky-haired woman came out from the living room, a tall, slender, blonde-man following after her. The pair held hands as they walked out, both smiling as they came out, a small sparkle in their eyes.

"Aunt Alice!" The girl named Elizabeth called.

"Uncle Jasper!" Edward Junior screamed. The two four-year-olds ran towards ran towards the adults, both clambering to be in their arms.

"We missed you." Jasper muttered as Edward clutched on to him.

"We missed you guys too, but it was nice to see daddy." The little boy whispered, the disappointment reflecting in his eyes.

"You'll meet mommy soon." Alice soothed. "Last time I talked to her, she sounded much better."

"You get to talk to mommy?" Elizabeth asked, astounded.

"Yes angel, I do. Not often, she's still pretty weak. I talked to her just before you left."

"Could we talk to her someday?" Edward asked.

"You two and your questions. How about you come inside and rest. I've got some chocolate chip cookies that should be ready to come out of the oven any moment now." Esme said softly, smiling gently.

"Grandma, will we ever talk to mommy?" Edward questioned again.

"Mommy doesn't want to talk to you," Tears formed in the children's eyes. "Because she doesn't want you to hear how weak she is. She doesn't want to worry you. You guys and daddy are all she has left." Esme explained carefully.

"What happened to her mommy and daddy?" Elizabeth asked, truly curious.

"They…they were in a car crash and didn't make it." Alice said gently.

"Oh." The twins said.

"Now, how about those cookies?" The twins grinned before hopping down and running into the kitchen.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh Edward, will I ever get to meet our kids?" Bella sighed, her depression worsening. The only reason she hadn't just killed herself already was her husband and her kids.

"Yes, you will. You're getting better. The doctor's say you could be out of here within a month." Edward whispered tenderly to his wife, stroking her hair as he lied in the cramped hospital bed with her. Since his wife had to stay in the hospital after giving birth to their twins, he had stayed everyday in the hospital with her. They shared the small bed, the all white hospital room, the tiny bathroom, he even ate hospital food with her.

"What's the point? They also say it could come back." The brown-eyed beauty said miserably.

"Don't think that way, Bella. If the doctors say the cancer is almost gone, it's almost gone. It won't come back if you believe it won't." The green-eyed Greek God told his wife.

"I've been fighting it for so long. It's hard to keep thinking positive. It takes up so much energy."

"You're not giving up on me, are you? Giving up on our dream of building our dream house on the ocean in California and living there with Eddie and Lizzie and a dog and a cat and our other kids?" The man pleaded of his wife, desperate to know she'd keep fighting.

"No, I'm not. I want it as badly as you do Edward. But…what are the possibilities we can have more kids after this? I'll be so weak for awhile, a baby could ki-"

"Don't. Say. That. Word." The man growled.

"Why deny the truth?" The brunette asked. "My parents were killed by a drunk driver. Jake was killed by a wild wolf. Everybody around me is being killed, I'd rather be next in line than let something happen to you or the kids."

"You aren't next in line. Stop talking like that. You're so close, so close to getting out of here. Don't start talking like this. We can adopt kids if we have to, or we can wait a few years. We could sleep in different beds if it'll make you feel more secure about that. Just, please, don't do this to me." The man begged.

"Fine. But if I'm not out of here in a month, I want to write my will. And say good-bye to the kids."

"No." The man flat-out refused.

"At least let us talk about this again if I'm still here?" She asked, softly.

"That I can agree to." The man sighed.

_'Please God, get her out of here.'_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Three weeks had passed and doctors declared the cancer gone…for now. The couple was free to leave the hospital.

At the Masen household, a party was being prepared. Balloons being blown, a banner saying **Welcome Home, Bella** hung proudly in front of the entrance of the house. The two kids were busily making pictures and cards for their mother. Esme Masen was busy baking entrees and goodies of all kinds. She had baked all of Bella's favorites, Edward's favorites, anything she though people might like. Carlisle had taken the day off from work, instead spending the day making sure their room was ready. Alice and Rosalie sat around, wrapping presents for their favorite sister-in-law. Emmett and Jasper were blowing up balloons, inhaling helium, and telling jokes to each other. The Masen household was a buzz with activity.

Now, if only the guest of honor would arrive.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Are you ready Bella?" The brunette nodded her head eagerly. In the past month alone, she'd gained some color from her sickly-pale face so her skin tone was once again just pale. Her eyes held a new sparkle that had been missing for over four years.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive Edward. I really just want to meet my kids." The girl said.

Edward smiled at his love and kissed her forehead before grabbing her hand and leading her inside.

"We're home." He called.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Two small voices called from upstairs. A flash of purple and a flash of blue ran down the stairs and tackled the bronze-headed man.

"Daddy! You home for good?" The flash of blue known as Eddie asked, his eyes wide with hope.

"Yes Eddie. Mommy and I are home for good." The man replied gently, smiling at his son briefly before facing his wife.

Bella giggled softly.

"Is that mommy?" Elizabeth asked, releasing her father's leg and walking hesitantly over to the woman.

"Yes, that's mommy." Edward replied.

Bella and Elizabeth watched each other curiously. "Mommy?" The little girl said quietly.

"Yes Lizzie?"

The little girl grinned at the nickname said in her mother's beautiful voice. "You're pretty." She stated matter-of-factly.

Edward Junior ran up and hugged his mom's leg. Tears welled up in Bella's eyes as she smiled at the twins, _her_ twins, and threatened to spill over.

Edward looked at his son, his daughter, and his wife. All three were beautiful, all three looked happy and relieved. They were his family, a family he hoped to expand further. But for now, things we're perfect as they were.

"Welcome home, Bella."

_That's all folks!_


End file.
